dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uub (DBPR)
Uub (ウーブ 'Ūbu') is the human reincarnation of Kid Buu in Dragon Ball PR. He becomes Goku's martial arts student after fighting him in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, and becomes Jodenku's best friend/rival after the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. Backstory Uub is the reincarnation of Majin Buu. After Goku defeats Buu, he hopes that he will be reincarnated into a good person so he can fight him again one day. King Yemma hears Goku's wish and makes it come true, and reincarnates Buu as Uub. He is from a tropical island, and he grew up in a small village on the island. He is the oldest of five siblings and he works hard to take care of his family who are starving and poor. He signed up for the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, where he met Goku. After facing Goku, he became his permanent student and became a Z-Fighter. Appearance As a child, Uub is a dark-skinned youth with dark eyes and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. In his childhood, he was very short and scrawny, wearing his village's traditional robes consisting of a brown, one-shoulder top, and white pants tied with a white belt. Uub's appearance remains mostly the same in his teenage years with an exception of becoming taller and more muscular. As an adult, Uub is about six-foot tall and is sporting a wild ponytail instead of a mohawk. He wears a uniform similar to Goku's gi at the end of Z, with a few changed colors. Voice Actors Personality As a child, Uub is very timid in his personality, despite his amazing power, becoming frightened at someone's slight expression. This changes after he begins training with Goku over the years, and develops into an independent teenager with a strong desire to fight off evil. When Uub grows into adulthood in the Demon Rebellion arc, he is very confident in his own ability and has a cool, relaxed personality. While Uub does have a good sense of humor, he prefers spending most of his time training rather than doing leisure activities. Powers and Techniques Battles World Peace Arc (791) Demon Rebellion Arc (792) Yashinato Arc (794) New Red Ribbon Arc (796) Frigid Arc (802) Finale Arc (803) Total Win Percentage: 77.77% (7 Wins \ 2 Draws \ 0 Losses) List of characters killed by Uub * Professor Hankumo Theme Songs Main Theme/Entrance Theme - Uub Purified Uub Theme - Warrior From An Unknown Land Purified Kamehameha Theme - Industrial Trivia * Due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". * As Vegeta points out in the final episode of Dragon Ball Z, "Goku's Next Journey", Uub is able to learn to fight as he is fighting. Much like how Buu was able to learn Goku's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Kai Kai just by watching them. Gallery Uubakusei.png|Teen Uub (World Peace Arc) Uubadult2.jpg|Adult Uub uubadult.jpg|Adult Uub Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Main Character(s)